Angels Of War
by Auza-Isaka-Winner
Summary: Chapter 5: OZ soldiers kidnap one of the children and train her as their own. but what happens when wufei captures her?
1. Introduction

**Prolouge:**

In the begining god had intended to send brothers and sisters for the gundam pilots but to his dismay their mother died before that could happen. now heero having none of ths family soon realizes that something had slipped when Dr. J had

made a secret project and had somehow been used by god to create what was unable to be created otherwise.

they are awake now but now these poor souls have select few emotions but Oz has captured them and Dr. j. OZ

has found out the secrets of the projects and have started using them for their own evil purposes.

_**Introduction: Perfect Shadow VS. G-boys**_

a silent figure slips through the empty and human forsaken halls his mission is to rescue Dr. J before it is too late. he comes across a room that leads into the cells. he opens one to find a girl much like his partner laying on the cold floor, asleep it seems. he slips into the cold cell stealthfully and notices a glimmer from the girls necklace,

he walks closer and reaches out to touch the black shimmering butterfly charm is made of hematite(please correct me if this isn't the right spelling for the stone) and when his warm skin touches the cold stone the girl's eyes flash open and suddenly duo is sent to the floor by a swipe kick.

The girl is instandtly to her feet and in a defensive stance in wait just incase duo in going to attack her. Duo stands up with his arms up in surrender "hold on sweatheart! I am not gonna hurt..." heero dashes in and aims a gun at the girl "who the hell are you?" he asks but suddenly the girl dashes at him. He fires a bullet but she easily dodges to the side and then punches him in the face sending him flying out of the cell. Then she does a side kick to duo's gutt, he is sent flying as well and lands on top of heero.

Trowa and wufei come running down the hall hearing the commotion. She looks over at the two oncomers and blinks once watching them with her innocent looking eyes. She gets into a defensive stance and watches them carefully. Wufei is the first to attack, he runs at her with his katana drawn and goes for a normal strike. She brings her hands together on the sides of the katanathat is flat and shge then snaps it sideways snapping the katana in half. She then attacks wufei with the tip half of the blade and hits him with the dull side knocking him out mercilessly. Trowa aims his gun at her and is about to fire until she dashes at him and hits him in the neck with a hammer fist attack making him collapse to the floor.

Her ears pick up the noise of a yelling boy and footsteps coming this way. Soon a group of soldiers holding a blonde haired boy that looks about her age with handcuffs on his hands, come into sight. The soldiers stop as they see her, they then see some gaurds laying on the floor behind her they don't realize they are boys that are pretending to be gaurds but this blonde haired boy is wearing a white dress shirt, a vest and some nice pants.

The OZ soldiers looks at her then to her face, "put your hands behind your head!" they yell at her as a few take out their guns. She tilts her head to the side pretending to not understand and then they tell her to put her hands behind her head once more.

She starts walk towards them slowly, as she walks closer they are getting more frantic. A soldier starts firing shots at her but she dodges each bullet with ease as she comes even closer. She then stops and lets the soldier fire his last bullet at her. As it almost hits her she jumps into the air and then comes down in the middle of the small man group of soldiers. Swiftly she starts knocking them all out, once they are all unconcious she looks at the blonde haired boy "are you okay?" she asks in a cold voice. He nods and looks over at the beat up, unconcious G-boys "but my friends arn't.."

**Author's Notes:**

-stage lights up- YAY! It is Edited! Sorry to those of you who had to read the bad version. Now for the ending comments!

Duo: -holds bag of ice of his black eye- who would want to comment on this piece of junk!

-looks hurt- you said it was cool!

Wufei: he lied, infact I did too.

-grabs baseball bat- hey, wufie... heh, heh, heh

Wufei: Uh-oh... -sneaks out-

-brings out police K-9- sick him!

-dog runs off stage and there are sounds of Wufei screaming bloody murder and being attacked-

-please review on the intro! comments are always welcome!-


	2. Breaking In

**DISCLAIMER:** Who am I kidding, if GW was mine then heero would already be my husband. nevertheless the characters I made are MINE!

**Chapter One: stopping the problem. **

Two weeks ago duo had found the girl in horrible condition yet she had still been able to beat the tar out of him and the rest of the gundam pilots. She is in Duo's room in the Mansion that the pilots had purchesed to keep in touch easier. Duo has been forced to move all his stuff to a guest room and have that one instead of the one that the girl now resides in.

Duo is in the kitchen making himself some food since the other pilots are away on buisness with Dr. J and he was stuck with babysitting. He hears a meow and looks at the white cat that has just jumped onto the counter in search for it's food. Duo smiles "hello Moonstone. Do you ever feel like you are being left out of things?" In response the cat meows again and starts to search more for it's food. Duo chuckles at this "I guess not." He says as he grabs the cat food from the lower cabnet and gets the cat a bowl of it. The cat smells the food bowl being placed on the counter and starts eating

**-------------------------------**

After half an hour duo goes upstairs and hears the shower running in the bathroom "they are back already?" He asks himself and then knocks on the door "HEERO! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER ALREADY!" no reply. "HEERO ANSWER ME!" He tests the door knob to suprisingly find it unlocked. He opens the door only to get punched in the gutt by the person in the misty bathroom.

He glances up to hear the shower not on and a figure standing in front of him with a towel covering the chest and goes all the way to the knees. He looks up more fully to see the girl he rescued from OZ to have dripping wet brown hair it is the same color of hair of heero's hair, but it is chinlenth. She has green mixed in her beautiful blue eyes that makes her look utterly stunning.

Duo feels blood dripping from his nose because of the site of the girl in a towel. To his dismay the girl is showing no anger or any emotions that give away her thoughts. She walks past duo quietly to her room and then shuts the door. Duo falls backwards onto the floor with lots of blood pouring from his nose.

**--------------------------------**

After Duo has cleaned up the blood he goes to the kitchen and slips out an achoholic beverage and starts to drink it like it is water. The girl walks in and grabs the bottle from him, and smashes the glass container over his head. Duo lets out a yell of pain as he is hit with a bottle that shatters on his head. He holds the back of his head in pain and turns to the girl who is standing behind him "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He screams in anger as his attacker studies him and then replies in a cold yet calm voice "that substance is dangerous for your body." and with that she walks out. Duo suddenly feels something drawing closer. He looks at the door and sees it before it is blasted in.

His eyes widen at the site of tons of OZ troops rushing into the kitchen.

**------------------------------------**

**To Be Continued...**

**-----------------------------------**

**Author's notes:**

-lights come on and show a battered up wufei standing in the center of the stage.-

Wufei: Thank-you.. For reading and reviewing... The 2nd chapter is almost done and will be updated A.S.A.P.

-Bounds onto stage- thankyou wufie!

Wufei: for the last time it is wufei! Not wufie!

-Pulls out markers- don't make me color your hair hot pink!

Wufei: Gomenassai Auza-Dono

-waves to three person crowd- ja ne!


	3. Moonstones and Crystals

-Chuckles- now the real fun begins! hey duo guess what.

Duo: What?

you are going to help me answer my reviews

Duo: Heck no!

-gets scissors and grins- now

Duo: No!

-walks over to duo quickly- hold still child!

Duo: -eyes grow dark and then the stage goes dark. When the lights come back on Author is pinned to the wall by knife with duo aiming a gun- no is my final answer! Do the reviews yourself!

-nods slowly and gulps- o-kay...

-Duo walks out-

_**Answers to the reviews**_

**To Tenshi kuroi-tenshi-rin**: I am sorry about the last chapters I had a horrible version of a writing program and as soon as I can I will fix the first two. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Chapter 2: Machine Head**

**Disclaimer:** Don't make me tell you again! I only own the characters that I created!

The door of the beautiful mansion opens and Quatre silently walks in with little emotion on his face. he walks into the kitchen, but stops dead in his tracks seeing dried blood all over. the smell is horrifying for the pilot of sandrock and he scans the kitchen for anything that could be useful to what happened and finds around 8 bodies in a state of dead or seriously injured. the bodies are of OZ soldiers, they are bruised and battered, and also have large gashes at least a few places on their bodies. the kitchen smells so horrible.

One of the men on the floor groans in pain as he begins to wake from his unconcious state and the soft noise he made qnaps quatre out of his thoughts. He pulls out his gun and stares at the man on the floor until his ears perk up at the sound of meowing. it seems like this happened a few days ago by the way that all of the blood is dried and a cat is acting like it has been neglected. the small red and white cat quickly races in paniced and meows franticly at Quatre trying to get his attention. Quatre looks over at the cat "moonstone! are you okay kitty?" he picks up the cat and notices the dried blood on it's fur. it purs as quatre picks it up and goes over to the phone and dials a number and waits for the person to answer.

heero pulls out his cell phone and answers it "Yuy Here" he answers and listens to quatre talking on with a frantic voice "be there A.S.A.P." he ends the call and looks at the other two pilots "someone broke into the mansion. Quatre says that there is no sign of the girl or duo."

Duo's S.O.S. (Section Of Story)

"dangit... that hurt" he mumbles under his breath slowly opening his eyes and trying to get them to focus in his now dark room. As soon as his eyes remove the blur he looks around and notices the girl standing next to the door with her arms crossed. She seems to be listening in to the gaurds conversation through the door. She notices duo is awake and starts to speak in japanese but all that duo can catch is something about being a heavy sleeper and always waking up late. He then hears her say that he is an insane alchoholic as well "HEY! WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT!" he yells at her with massive anger in his voice.

The girl looks at duo "now that you are awake we are going to leave." she then closes her eyes and brings her hands together making a slapping sound then she starts to create friction rubbing her hands hard together then brings her hands close to her face about shoulder lenth apart and slowly brings them together. Duo is watching this with a confused look on his face as a small chakra ball starts to glow in her hands and as she slowly moves out it grows bigger. Soon it is the size of a basketball and she opens her eyes and throws it at the door. There are sounds of the guard's falling onto the floor softly and the door opens.

Shio's S.O.S.

A young boy that seems about ten years old hacks into some computers in the oh-so secret mansion of the gundam pilots. His ears pick up the noise from downstairs of more people getting there. His fingers type faster but it is too late to finish as the door to the room he is in, is busted down and as the boy glances over he sees a pissed off wufei.

Heero's S.O.S.

He is talking in a quiet conversation when wufei throws a young boy down the stairs. He watches as the boy tumble down the solid oak stairs. Once at the bottum the boy quickly gets to his feet and is in a defensive stance towards the stairs. Quatre just watched shocked as how Wufei jumps down at the kid and the kid just waits until the last possible second and then moves to the side letting wufei go to the floor instead of tackling him. He then runs up the stairs to get away from Wufei and ends up getting caught by the young man that is blocking his way.

Heero glares down at the boy and then the boy looks down at wufei who is starting at him again. He dodges to the side but unlike the girl that duo was left with he has the emotion that was given up by the others and the one extra emotion he has is a little bit of fear. He looks over at wufei then heero. He dashes to the railing of the stairs and jumps. His movements are closly followed by wufei who has soon caught the boy and is holding the back of his shirt in a death hold, "Why. The. Heck. Were. You. In. My. Room?" he says trying to hold back the anger of the fact that not only did the boy break into the house he broke into wufei's room and was hacking into the security system in there.

Shio's S.O.S.

Quatre walks over to wufei "please try and calm down. You won't get anywhere by yelling." he says and puts a hands carefully on Wufei's shoulder to try and calm him. Wufei breathes in and out slowly and then throws the boy to the floor "start talking!" he says and looks at quatre "happy?"

Wufei looks pleased at the boy's fear, but Quatre on the otherhand looks pissed at wufei's actions. Suddenly wufei and Quatre find themselves in a glaring contest. As this is happening the boy sees the redish-white cat prance over to him, he picks the cat up "Toko-Sama! What happened to you?" his voice calls Quatre and Wufei from their glaring.

The cat runs over quickly to the boy. The boy picks the cat up "where is your necklace?" he waits for a moment and then the cat looks over at quatre and meows. The boy then stands up "I believe you have something that belongs to the cat. A necklace with moonstone beads and a moonstone charm on it in the shape of a cat." Quatre nods "let me go get it." he walks up the stairs and there is a long silence until quatre then comes down with the necklace and hands it to the boy.

He takes the necklace and the cat and walks over to the bathroom and walks in. a few minutes later he walks aout without the cat or the necklace "got any spare clothes?" he asks the four boys and quatre yet again goes and gets something while wufei questions the boy.

Toko's S.O.S

the young man named Quatre let him borrow his clothes and to his dismay they are really fancy clothes. He walks out of the bathroom, looking at all of the people in the room he looks directly at Quatre. Toko looks like Quatre's older brother almost. He has all of quatre's features but has some blood in his platinum blonde hair that he was unable to wash out. His eyes are a small shade darker of blue than quatre's and his face has a less gentle touch to it. He looks over at the younger boy that helped him earlier, the younger boy feels Toko looking at him and blinks "O-genki desu ka, Toko-Sama?" he asks in japanese ("Are you okay, Toko?"). Toko knowing how to speak japanese understands him perfectly "iie, Shio-Chan" he responds and then sighs at the silence of the G-boys that are placed in different parts of the room "Your friend, duo was captured by OZ as well as Auza. That was four days ago, with any luck Auza can get duo and herself out before Oz does the testing that Duo had found the files on." he says as he leans against the wall.

Wufei gives him a questioning look "how do you know all of this?"

Toko chuckles "well being a cat has its ups and downs but It is easy to find out information being a cat." he replies and then looks at the boy that is apparently called Shio. "shio on the other hand is different than I am, I have also been told by Dr. J that Shio and Auza are the siblings of heero. And since heero is here I will show him what his brother is capable of." he stops leaning against the wall and walks over to shio who removes his necklace that has a fox charm made with crystals. He shifts into a fox and is clothes flall to the floor and he looks around at them silently. Shio sighs and looks away. "as you can see when Shio's necklace is removed he turns into a fox." toko explains

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes:**

-the lights come on and the Author is tied up to a chair- okay so now I have a few people made at me... anyway since the boys have no comments for the readers or me I will end this.

Please review!


	4. Mysterious People

_**Warning:** there is some pervert humor, just a perverted guy getting slapped after touching somebody's butt. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam wing_, I wish I did.

**Chapter 4:_ Mysterious people_**

A young girl lays in an OZ facility medical wing wearing a hospital gown and an amethyst necklace. She is surrounded by medical devices and has lots of equiptment hooked up to her body.

She opens her eyes lightly and then winces in pain and then opens her eyes once more "wh-where am I?" she asks herself softly.

MVM

smoke billows from the crash site where the space carrier went down. Local firefighters attempt to the put out the blazing inferno before it spreads, and also searching for any survivors in the meantime. A young firefighter followed a trail of blood out into the woods to find a young girl laying on the ground surrounded by blood.

BTA

Auza leads Duo to a small house in the middle of the forest, as she gets there she opens the door for him "here we are, home sweet home." after duo walks in she follows and shuts the door "the others should be around here somewhere..." Duo blinks "others?"

Auza nods with a grin "yeah, others.." she looks around "but maybe... they went out for a little bit... anyway, take a seat at the table and I will get you the first aid kit." he nods and sits down as she leaves the room.

A young man about two years older than Auza walks into the room looking over some papers "it looks like shio, toko and Peace have gone missing. I think we need to..." he looks up and sees Duo and instantly pulls a gun out on him "who are you?"

Auza walks in with the first aid kit and shoves the gun away as she walks past him "this is my friend Duo Maxwell. Duo this is Hao Bo Chang, my partner." Duo holds out his hand to shake Hao's hand "it's a pleasure to meet you"

Hao glares "how do you know Auza?" Duo blinks slightly at the question "well... I.. I rescued her... why?" Auza sighs and leaves the first aid kit on the table and leaves the room.

Hao finaly takes his hand in a shake and he then squeezes really hard "Auza is my girl, stay away from her!" he warns and then auza walks back in "hao, since when was I anyone's girl?" she asks slightly annoyed. "uh.. since now." he replies and Auza shakes her head "Shio and toko are at Quatre winner's mansion and Peace has been nowhere to be found ever since her mission to the colonies.." she informs Hao "let me guess, you are worried about peace... don't worry she has always pulled through."

Hao blinks and then nods "well I was more worried about her butt than her attitude." in almost an instant Hao is next to auza stroking her butt.

SLAP!

Auza had just slapped him really hard "YOU PERVERT! TOUCH MY BUTT AGAIN AND YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" she yells at him.

Hao rubs his face which now has a really red hand mark on it "it was worth the pain.." he mutters to himself.

TBC...

_**Author's notes:** well sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Please review._


	5. The kidnapping

**_Last time:_** _Hao blinks and then nods "well I was more worried about her butt than her attitude." in almost an instant Hao is next to auza stroking her butt._

_SLAP!_

_Auza had just slapped him really hard "YOU PERVERT! TOUCH MY BUTT AGAIN AND YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" she yells at him._

_Hao rubs his face which now has a really red hand mark on it "it was worth the pain.." he mutters to himself._

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Gundam wing then heero yuy would be my husband.

**Chapter 5: Betrayal of a Wolf**

190 A.C.(After Colony) 5 years in the past

a doctor looks through the glass window into a room where a young girl lays on a bed wearing a spandex outfit and a strange necklace. he stares at her in awe "did she turn out the same? What animal is she?" the doctor in the corner of the room chuckles "she infact turned out the very same, but, she is in fact the most different and may pose to be difficult to control, she is a wolf and her stone is **Howlite.** Her skills are Awareness, calm emotions, observation, patience, and eliminating negativity. She was born to be a leader when the people had no one to turn to."

"are you sure that boy of yours can handle her? He is only human, but to send him such an angel is..." before the doctor could finish he is interrupted by the doctor in the corner "Angel? You think that she is an angel?" the old doctor laughs at the other man's foolishness and then moves out of the shadows to show his face "she has been a lot of trouble to me so far but heero can handle her."

Unknown to the two doctors the girl heard everything they had said. She may have looked asleep, but she didn't hear anymore talking as she fell into an actual sleep.

MWMWMWMWMWM

a day later the scientists were found by OZ and they were being held captive in their own facility. Little did they know that they weren't the target, OZ was after the girl. As soon as OZ set them free they found the girl missing and knew exactly what was going on. OZ had kidnapped her for their own evil intentions, If the doctors told anyone they would be in trouble for sure.

MWMWMWMWMWM

an OZ soldier rides in the pickup with the young girl in his arms "this is their experiment? A young child?" he peers down at her with caring eyes "she seems only 7 years old..." as he says this, the girl's eyes open lightly and stare up at his. The soldier smiles "hey look josh, she is waking up." the soldier that is sitting next to the one looks over "she has two mighty fine blue eyes, that she does. I wonder if she is going to become a soldier." the two stare at the girl in awe and she doesn't even know what happened.

MWMWMWMWMW

after getting to her new home and learning her new name she began intense training to become a soldier. Most of the OZ soldiers in the base had become her adopted family and the soldiers would protect her if it ment their lives, not because it was an order, but because they felt they needed to do that for training such a young girl.

195 A.C.

**-Saria's point of view-**

it was a normal day at the base, and everything seemed to be going okay. But at lunch things weren't looking so good for this family. I was in the western area of the base when the bomb blew up. Luckily the west area of the base wasn't hit that hard, but the east had the hangar and that spot surrounding the hangar was hit the worst.

Everything was a panic, some men were yelling something about 'gundams' _Gundams? What are gundams?_ I had asked my myself as I finally got to what was left of the east wing. The area was almost totally amounted to ruble, hearing some cries coming from my brothers who had been trapped in the debris I started to go in search only to find an unfamiliar boy wearing an OZ uniform. Quickly getting out of sight with no noise was simple but watching as he killed one of my brothers was hard.

Slowly drawing my gunI took aim at the soldier and as I was about to shoot anouther explosion rocked the building throwing me from my spot and into the boy's sight. I quickly scrambled to my feet but it was too late. He had a gun pointed at me, but as he pulled the trigger and the gunshot sounded I wasn't hit with a bullet. Instead someone's body collided with mine sending both of us to the floor.

**Narrator point of view**

she opened her eyes to see a soldier on top of her with a trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth "I'm.. I'm sorry... Saria..." he says softly "I just..." a second gunshot sounds and the soldier's body goes limp. She looks at his face "sh... shawn... no..." she slowly gets out from under him and then looks at the boy. The boy punches her hard in the gut and she manages to gasp out "why? Why are you killing... my... family?" as soon as she says that she falls unconscious.

MWM

Wufei comes back to the forest carrying a 13 year old in his arms that looks unconscious. Quatre looks at him curiously "I thought that you said to take no prisoners..." Wufei nods lightly after looking at Quatre "this girl is an execption..."

_**TBC...**_


End file.
